1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dialog systems, and more particularly to management of a dialog within a conversational computer system with multiple input modalities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conversational systems typically focus on the interaction with a single application at a time. A speaker for a conversational system is only permitted to interact with the active application. This type of interaction is generally referred to as modal interaction or a modal system. That is, the user must specify which application he intends to use, and must finish working with that application before using another. This is disadvantageous in many situations where several applications may be needed or desired to be accessed simultaneously. Further, the conventional modal systems may result in loss of efficiency and time. In many instances, this leads to reduced profitability.
To illustrate a conventional modal system, a first task must be performed and closed prior to opening a second task and performing the second task. Conventional conversational modal systems are not capable of distinguishing tasks between applications. However, this is not how every day tasks are generally performed. In an office setting, for example, a worker might begin writing a letter, stop for a moment and place a telephone call, then finish the letter. The conventional modal systems do not provide this flexibility.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for determining dialog focus in a conversational speech system. A further need exists for a system which deduces the intent of a user to open a particular application.